


Comfort

by Luthorchickv2



Series: A Family for Thomas [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shots dealing with Thomas's relationship with Sybbie. Each chapter is complete on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in an au where Tom Branson doesn't go to Boston. It takes place in a au post season 5. So spoilers through season 5. In my mind was this would lead to a Tom/Thomas pairing in the future but I am still working out how they get there.

1.  
Thomas stepped out into the courtyard and inhaled the crisp cold air. It was just approaching dusk, and he only had a few minutes before going in to organize the dinner preparations. He moved to his usual smoking spot and but before he could take out his cigarettes he heard a sniffling sound from around the corner. He followed the sound and found little Sybil curled in a ball crying into the knees. He spared one quick thought for his break then crouched in front of the sobbing child.

“Miss Sibbie, what’s wrong?” He spoke softly and gently touched her shoulder. 

She lifted her head, saw him and sprang at him, arms squeezing around his neck. Thomas mentally swore and looked around to make sure no one was watching before standing and leaning against the low wall. He had adored the Lady Sybil after working with her in the hospital and part of that adoration had transferred to her daughter. He never really had the chance to interact with her much since getting Nanny West fired but always made time for her if he were able. He could feel her tears soaking his jacket but it would be worth having to change livery if he could comfort her.

“Miss Sibbie, it can’t be bad as all that.” He stroked her back keeping an eye out for other people.

She sniffed and lifted her head up to look at him. “Devon said Donk doesn’t love me because I made Mummy die and my papa isn’t a lord and that Mummy wasn’t good because she married below.” She laid her head back down on his shoulder.

Thomas kept a lid on his fury. How dare someone say that to her? Devon was the son of the owners of a nearby estate. His parents had brought him for a visit because he wasn’t that much older than Sibbie and George but clearly he had overheard his parents gossiping about the Crawlys and that was not to be born. He’d deal with that later. He turned his attention back to the child and turned to set her on the wall.

“Miss Sibbie, Your mother was the kindest person I’ve ever known. She cared for everyone, even a servant who wasn’t very kind to her. She was beautiful and clever and had compassion. She was the very picture of what a Lady should be. She died because she was sick not because of you.” He smiled at her and took a cloth from his pocket to wipe the tears off her face.

“And your Papa may not be a lord but he is a fine a man as any of them.” It rankled him to speak highly of Branson but he’d say whatever was needed to calm her. “And your Donk loves you very much. Don’t he play games with you and hug you and kiss you?”

She nodded slowly and wiped her sleeves over her eyes. “You have family that loves you very much which is better than what most people have.” He held the cloth to her nose.

“Now blow. Don’t let them that don’t know better get you down. Your mum was a lady of the highest quality and your Papa an honorable man and they both love you. You are the granddaughter of an Earl and that’s higher then Devon would ever hope to be. You go back to the nursery with you head held high, Miss Sibbie and don’t you mind Devon anymore.” Thomas set the cloth aside and helped her straighten her cloths.

“But first let’s brush of the dirt as best we’re able and get you set to rights.” He lifted her down from the wall and let her hold his hand as he led her to the water pump.  
“Yes Mr. Thomas.” She said quietly still a little teary. Thomas squeezed her hand as they walked to the pump.

He didn’t notice Branson standing in the shadow of the house watching them. Tom had been looking for Sibbie when he had stumbled upon the under butler holding his child. He had been worried about what the acerbic man would say but Thomas’s words and compassion for Sibbie had surprised him and his curiosity about what the man would say next kept him from interrupting. He had known that Thomas had liked Sybil more then he liked most people but he wouldn’t have thought that his affection would have carried over to his daughter.

It was nice, he supposed, to have someone else looking out for her, particularly some as resourceful as Thomas. He did not envy Devon’s parents now that they had Thomas’s attention. He watched as Thomas as he helped wash Sibbie face and hands showing more tenderness then he thought the man capable. He wondered at what Thomas had said about parents and if he had had parents that loved him. He imagined that there had been issues there maybe relating to Thomas’s particular likes.

When she was clean Sibbie pulled at Thomas’s shirt until he bent down and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek before scampering back into the house. Thomas stood for a second, shocked before smiling briefly and heading to to change his uniform before dinner preparations.


End file.
